Conventionally, a wireless device has been known in which its own location information is acquired using a GPS (Global Positioning System) function.
However, there has been a problem that the conventional wireless device cannot acquire location information with a sufficient positioning accuracy depending on an influence from a surrounding environment of a positioning point. Therefore, the conventional wireless device may fail to recognize, with the sufficient positioning accuracy, a location where the wireless device exists.
In order to solve the above-described problem, a method has been devised in which an averaging process is performed on location information (hereinafter referred to as a positioning coordinate point) acquired by using a positioning function so that the location where the wireless device exists is determined.
However, there has been a problem in the above-described method that the result acquired by performing the averaging process on the positioning coordinate point does not approximate the true coordinate point, such as when the positioning coordinate point has an offset value to the true coordinate point due to the influence from such as the surrounding environment of the positioning point, the disposition of a GPS satellite, and the like.
In addition, there has been a problem that a positioning accuracy is drastically decreased when the wireless device is in a moving state and when the location where the wireless device exists is determined based on a result acquired by averaging a current coordinate point and a previous coordinate point.